Espousal
by Picup
Summary: [Oneshot][GuyxNatalia] It was a prosperous day for both citizens of Malkuth and Kimlasca. Before she would be finally wedded, she imagines how her father would feel.


Disclaimer: Do not own Tales of the Abyss, my author notes are at the end of the story.

---

It was such a beautiful day in the city of Daath. Over the last couple of days, every thing had been crazy and hectic. Citizens from both countries had been pouring into this specific city to watch two nobles come together. Inns had been filled to the brim, merchants were selling items left and right and the city had been beautifully decorated with white flower and banners.

Citizens were all lined up, from the entrance of the town, to the stairs of the cathedral. The happy chatter came from the people, music plays in the background, awaiting the bride. Soldiers of all kind were lined up in different sections of the city, ready to stop any one from sabotaging the perfect day.

At Daath Bay, the Albiore II was stationed, to be used by the new couple soon enough. A carriage, with four fine steeds, and a driver was parked by the exit of the bay. King Ingobert the VI stood at the door of the carriage, a smile beaming on his face. He waited for his daughter to come so he can hand her off on this happy day. He dusts off his royal garments, but his attention was quickly drawn to the soft clicking sound of shoes. His eyes fell upon a young woman, dressed in a gorgeous white dress.

"Natalia."

He says, pride booming in his voice. She came to his side and he gently takes her hand, placing a soft kiss on it. She smiles, mouthing a small thank you, while he helps her into the carriage. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, and she felt terribly nervous. At the same time, she was happy – that she would finally be together with the man she loves.

What would Largo think?

She had asked herself over and over again, never to come to a final conclusion. Behind the thin silk hood, her emerald eyes gaze out the window of the moving carriage. Her gloved hands shake on her lap, and she did her best to stop it – for she did not want to become a nerve wreck.

King Ingobert the VI stares at his daughter with curious eyes. He knows she was very happy because of this day. But with that certain look on her face, he couldn't help but worry a little. Natalia blinks, turning to her Father, giving him a smile. He smiles back at her, than watches her turn back to the window.

"Badaq, he was a man full of pride."

King Ingobert had broken the silence. As much as he didn't want to, he brought up her _real _father – the man she killed with her own hands. Her eyes lit up with curiosity, as she turns back to him. He chuckles quietly, that look reminds him of when she was a lot younger – curious about the world around her.

"I didn't know him that much – but I knew he was a man full of pride, and loved his family. He was always at his Wife's side, unless he was called for a job. Than when you were born, I believe that was one of his happiest moments in his life. I wish he was here to hand you off – rather than I."

"D-Do-Don't say things like that. Even though you're not my real father – the memories we share together, I can not imagine you not being my father."

She was close to tearing up, but did her best to hold it all in. He smiles once more, passing her a handkerchief to her water filled eyes. She accepts too gratefully, wiping her eyes gently – careful to not smudge her make up. It was quiet for the rest of the ride.

A how of cheers had broken the silence, which meant that they were in Daath finally. The carriage came to a stop, indicating that the ride was over. King Ingobert stood up, opening the door, and steps down, extending his arm out for the bride. The music changes and the crowd goes silent. Guy stands a little bit away, a gleaming smile on his face. His body is full of anticipation as he waits for his soon-to-be wife.

An elegant hand comes out, accepting the King's arm. A gasp floats around, as the Princess steps out of the carriage. Natalia steps down, and her arm wraps gently around the King's arm for balance. King Ingobert and his daughter proceeds forward, meeting with the groom. The groom had been absolutely stunned by his soon-to-be wife's beauty, as his jaw was open just a little. The King smiles, as he embraces his daughter one more time, before handing her to the groom. Natalia takes Guy's arm, and giggles quietly at his open jaw, taking her other hand and closes it. The two go forward, up the steep steps of the cathedral, mumbling words to each other.

"You look stunning today Princess Natalia."  
"And you are quite handsome yourself Sir Gailardia."  
"I am honored by your Highness' compliment."  
"And I am quite flattered by his Sire's comment."

They tease each other quietly, easing the tension that was building up. But they knew how true their small talk was. They arrive at the top step, the door opening quickly by two oracle knights. They wish them good luck as they shut the door behind the two.

The cathedral was filled with nobles and close friends of the new couple. At the pedestal of the cathedral was Florian, dressed in the Fon Master clothing. Over the last few years, he had grown a lot older. A big smile was on his face, as Guy and Natalia steps up to the pedestal.

"We are here today…."

Florian starts. He continues on, later on allowing Guy and Natalia to exchange their own vows.

"I hope Yulia bestows good fortune on the two people here today. I pronounce thee, Husband and Wife."

Clapping erupts after the line, along with a couple of hoots. Florian shifts as he prepares for his final speech.

"And now you may kiss the bride."

Natalia could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, as Guy slowly lifts off her hood. He brings her in closely and pushes his lips gently against hers. The clapping and hooting grows louder as the couples' lips met in a soft, but passionate kiss. Natalia finally draws a conclusion to her question, as she slowly shuts her eyes. She gently pushes back against Guy's lips, and wraps her arms around his neck.

Largo, or rather, Badaq _would _be proud of her.

---

A/N: -squeals-

Sorry… I thought my ending was kind of cute… -coughs-

Moving on…

This was a request made by StarAngel from Namco's Tales of Forum, and she also is a part of Fan Fiction. x)

I uhm… Kind of sorry that I screwed up the wedding part of my fan fiction. I don't like wedding's that much since they are pretty boring in my opinion xP

The last one I went to was fun because I got to ride in a golf cart…

And for some reason, I have a feeling some people might ask this. But Florian is at the pedestal, rather than Anise because I didn't think the priest part thingy would fit Anise all to well… She just might do it for tons of money and just skip to the part where she makes them Husband and Wife.

I guess Tritheim could've done it…

…. Eh.

And the title of my story… uh…. Don't… ask...

Any ways.

I guess that's the end of my little one shot. Yes I'm still updating the Star of Malkuth xP The second chapter has been written out and I'm going through that debugging stage.

Until next time x)


End file.
